Жермен Авадония
Жермен - приемная дочь Леонарда и сводная сестра Аллена. Она была известна за основание Люцифенианского сопротивления после смерти ее отца, а так же за возглавление Люцифенианской революции. Germaine Avadonia is the adopted daughter of Leonhart and the foster sister of Allen. She was famous for founding the Lucifenian Resistance after the death of her foster father and leading the Lucifenian Revolution. History Early Life Жермен была рождена в 480 году по календарю Эвиллиос. Когда ей было два года, она была брошена и удочерена Леонардом в последствии. Растя со своим приемным отцом, Жермен стала ближе к нему, и часто помогала ему в местной кузниице, когда его оружие или броня нуждались в восстановлении. Жермен постоянно ввязывалась в бои с мальчишками, где постоянно получала травмы. В 491 году по календарю Эвиллиос, она встретилась с Алленом, ее новым сводным братом. По началу, Жермен никогда не разговаривала с Алленом из-за его застенчивости и враждебного отношения. Спустя несколько дней, Шартетта Лэнгли, дочь кузнеца, была похищена группой бантитов, и Жермен вознамерилась спасти ее. Однако, никто не верил в то, что девочка все еще была жива, и прекратиил поиски, кроме Аллена, и они вдвоем вошли в лес Блужданий, чтобы спасти ее. Germaine was born in EC 480. When she was two, she was found abandoned and adopted by Leonhart as a result. Growing up with her foster father, Germaine grew close to him and often accompanied him to the local blacksmith whenever Leonhart's weapons or armor needed repairs.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 As time progressed, Germaine constantly got in fights with guys and often got hurt.Twiright Prank (story) In EC 491, she met Allen, her new foster brother. At first, Germaine never spoke with Allen because of his shy and hostile attitude. After a few days, Chartette Langley, the daughter of the blacksmith, was kidnapped by a group of bandits and Germaine was determined to save her. However, no one else believed she was still alive and gave up the search, save for Allen, and the two entered the Forest of Bewilderment alone to rescue her. Находясь в лесу, они завели разговор, и открылись друг перед другом. Жермен схватили, но ее спас Аллен. Вдвоем они отбились от бандитов и спасли Шартетту, которая привязалась к Жермен из-за ее смелости. Когда они вернулись, Леонард узнал о их приключении и отчитал обоих, ударив Аллена. Позже Жермен будут восхвалять за ее героизм, и получит все почести за спасение. Позже она вырастила щенка по имени "Чабби". В ту ночь, когда Леонард отослал Аллена во дворец, Жермен билась со своим приемным отцом до заката. While there, the two began talking and opened up to each other. Germaine was captured and had to be saved by Allen. The two of them fought off the bandits and rescued Chartette, who became attached to Germaine due to her bravery. When they returned, Leonhart found out about their adventure and scolded them both, striking Allen. Germaine would later be praised for her heroism and take all the credit for the rescue.The Adventure of a Boy and Girl At some point, Germaine raised a puppy named "Chubby". The night that Leonhart sent Allen to the palace, she fought with her foster father until dawn the next day.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Seeds of Rebellion Годом позже, после того как Аллен ушел во дворец, Леонард приказал Жермен отказаться от вина из-за сокращения запасов еды, которое затронуло и простолюдинов, пока эта проблема не разрешится. За день до дня рождения принцессы Рилианы, Жермен ввязалась в бой с несколькими людьми на улице, победив без единой царапины и накричав на них. На следующую ночь, она была одна дома, мечтая о бокале вина, представляя, как аристократы на праздниках пьют красное вино. Пока Жермен размышляла, почему ее отец отправил Аллена во дворец в качестве слуги, а не одного из королевской стражи, Леонард вернулся домой. Она обнюхала его, убедившись, что он не пил, пока его не было. A year after Allen had left for the palace, Leonhart ordered Germaine to sacrifice drinking wine because of the food shortage affecting the commoners until the hunger problem was resolved. The day before Princess Riliane's birthday, Germaine got in a fight with some other men in the street, winning without an injury and cursing them out. The next night, she was alone at home wishing she could have a glass of wine, imagining the bottles of red wine being drunk by the aristocrats at the celebration. While wondering why her father sent Allen to the palace as a servant, rather than one of the Royal Guards, Leonhart returned home. She smelled him to make sure he didn't drink while he was gone.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 На следующую ночь Леонард вернулся в расстроенных чувсвтах, что заставило Жермен встревожиться. Когда он сказал ей, что королева приказала ему вернуться во дворец, Жермен спросила его, узнала ли та о том, что он крал еду из замка, чтобы накормить голодающих горожан. После того как Леонард сказал Жармен, что он хочет сделать ее своей преемницей, если он умрет, Девушка сказала, чтобы он не говорил такого и спросила, может ли он избежать подобной ситуации. Жармен подтвердила, что платье, которое сейчас было на ней, было подарком отца ей на день рождения. Жармен стало интересно, зачем Леонард достал сумку со склада. на следующий день, они попрощались. Another night, Leonhart returned home depressed, worrying Germaine. When he announced the Queen ordered him to return to the palace, Germaine asked if she found out about how he was stealing food from the palace barn to feed the starving citizens. After telling her he wanted her to succeed him if he died, she told him not to say such things and asked if he could avoid the situation. Germaine, when asked, affirmed that the dress she wore was her father's birthday present. Germaine was then curious when Leonhart took out a handbag from the warehouse. The next day, she said goodbye to him. На следующее утро, Жармен ушла из дома к берегу ближайшей реки и, умываясь, увидела Шартету и спросила е, почему она здесь. Увидев группу людей у берега, она спросила, что случилось, и Шартета попыталась объяснить, что все в порядке. Заинтересовавшись, Жармен подошла кним, и узнала тело своего отца, шокированная и отрицая, что это был он. Приподняв его тело, она закричала, чтобы он не умирал, и потеряла сознание. Позже она очнулась в доме Шартеты, и ее отец предложил ей супа, но она отказалаись, сказав, что еда и так в дефиците. Расстроенная тем, что ее отец умер, Жармен проигнорировала большинство рассказов Шартеты о его смерти, и заподозрила, что "Дочь Зла" была виновна в его смерти. Она решила отомстить и убить Рилиан. The following morning, Germaine left home to visit the nearby riverbank and wash out her face, seeing Chartette and asking why she was there. Seeing a group of people by the shore, she asked what happened and Chartette tried to tell her it was nothing. Curious, Germaine approached and recognized her foster father's corpse, shocked and in denial that it was him. After picking up his body, she screamed for him not to die and fainted. She awoke later in Chartette's home and was offered soup by Chartette's father but declined, telling him food was scarce. Distracted by the fact her father passed away, Germaine ignored most of Chartette's recount about his death and suspected that "The Daughter of Evil" was the one who killed him. She decided she wanted revenge, and to kill Riliane. Позже она организовала похороны Леонарда. В тишине, Марьем Футапе держала ее руку, и Жармен могла чувствовать, как она дрожит. Увидев здесь же Эллуку Клокворкер и ее ученицу, она склонила голову, поприветствовав их. Затем она поклялась ради своего отца и всех жителей Люцифении свергнуть Королеву. Формируя Сопротивление, Жармен часто посещала лес Блужданий для тайных встреч в покинутом доме. где она вместе с Алленом сражалась с ворами годами ранее. С другими четырьмя главными членами Сопротивления, она обсуждала новых рекрутов и недостаток припасов. Минаж ей сказала, что многие желают присоединиться, то никто не знает, как сражаться, и Секка предложила попросить помощи у Кила Фризиса. Later, she attended Leonhart's funeral. Silent, Mariam Futapie held her and Germaine could feel her shaking. Seeing Elluka Clockworker and her apprentice also there, she nodded her head to greet them. She then vowed for her father and all the commoners of Lucifenia that she would overthrow the Queen.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Forming the Resistance, Germaine visited the Forest of Bewilderment often for secret meetings in the abandoned house where Allen and she had fought off thieves years before. With the other four core members of the Resistance, she discussed the new recruits and lack of supplies. Minage told her many were willing to join but none knew how to fight and Sekka suggested they ask Keel Freesis for aid.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Green Hunting Вовремя Зеленой Охоты, Жермен и ее последователи попытались потушить огонь, охвативший лес Блужданий, но были остановлены группой Люцфенианских солдат.. Они сказали, что лес был подожжен по приказу Королевы Рилиан, как часть наступления на королевство Эльфегорт. Неожиданно начался ливень и погасил огонь, заставив солдат отступить. Жермен приказала Сопротивлению оставаться начеку в случае, если солдаты попытались бы снова поджечь лес. Затем она заметила знакомый силуэт и проследовала за тенью в глубь леса, обнаружив изнеможденную Эллуку и ее ученицу. Приблизившись к ним, Жермен представилась перед придворным магом, и предложила им отдохнуть в доме неподалеку. Эллука отказалаись, сказав, что это будет проблематично для них, так как за ними охотится королевская сеемья, и волшебница вместе с ученицей ушли. После такого откровения, Жермен задалась вопросом - что же все-таки произошло во дворце, что привело к этому. During the Green Hunting, Germaine and her followers tried to put out the fire burning the Forest of Bewilderment, but were stopped by a group of Lucifenian soldiers. The soldiers told them it was being burned by order of Queen Riliane as part of the invasion of the Kingdom of Elphegort. Suddenly, a rainstorm appeared and doused the fire, forcing the soldiers to retreat. Germaine ordered the Resistance to remain vigilant in case the soldiers attempted to set fire to the forest again. She then saw a familiar silhouette and followed the shadow into the depths of the forest, discovering an exhausted Elluka and her apprentice. Approaching them, Germaine introduced herself to the former court mage, and offered to have them rest in her home nearby. Elluka declined, revealing it would be difficult for them since they were being hunted by the Royal Palace, and the sorceress and her apprentice left. With that startling revelation, Germaine questioned what was happening at the palace that was causing this. Сопротивление значительно разрослось. Жермен навестила Шартетта, и рассказала ей об истиных причинах Зеленой Охоты, рассердив Жермен. Когда девушка ушла, Жермен знала, что не могла упустить шанс, данный ей, чтобый начать революцию, но была неуверена, как ее начать. После окончания Зеленой Охоты и продолжения войны между Эльфегортом и Люцифенией, Жермен встретилась с Шартеттой и другими четырьмя главными членами сопротивления на их базе в лесу Блужданий. Когда раздался мистический стук в дверь, она спросила Минаж проверить, кто это был. Зная, что они вшестером могли бы одолеть незнакомца, если бы это был враг, они открыли дверь, и их встретил человек в маске, присоединившийся к движению. The Resistance gradually grew in size. Germaine was visited by Chartette at her home and told her about the reasons behind the Green Hunting, angering Germaine. Once she left, Germaine knew she couldn't waste the chance given to her to start her revolution but was uncertain how to do it. After the Green Hunting ended and the war between Elphegort and Lucifenia continued, Germaine met with Chartette and the other four core resistance members at their base in the Forest of Bewilderment. When a mysterious knock came at the door, she asked Minage to peek outside at who it was. Confident that the six of them could take him if he was an enemy, they opened the door to be greeted by the masked man who joined their movement.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Preparation for Insurrection Впоследствие, Шартетта помогла Жермен выйти на контакт с Килом Фризисом, прибыв с Йорком к особняку Купы, текущему местоположению Кила, чтобы провести переговоры о помощи сопротивлению. Жермен обсудила с Килом суть проблемы, узнав о его слугах, Микаэле и Клариссе и что произошло, когда раздался стук в дверь. Девушка наблюдала за тем, как торговец позволил Клариссе войти и слышала их разговор о смерти Микаэлы. Жермен прервала их, спросив, стоит ли ей уйти. Стоило Клариссе извениться и приготовиться выйти из-за прерванного разговора, лидер сопротивления остановила ее, уточнив у Кила, если она была той самой Клариссой, о которой они говорили. Кил возразил против намерений Жермен, но она вместе с Йорком подьвердила, что было бы неплохо принять в их ряды еще одного члена, и что это был ее выбор. Afterward, Chartette helped Germaine get in contact with Keel Freesis, traveling with York to the merchant Koopa's mansion, Keel's current location, to negotiate his aide to their resistance. Germaine sat down and discussed the matter with Keel, learning about his servants Michaela and Clarith and what occurred, when a knock came at the door. She watched as the merchant permitted Clarith to enter and overheard their conversation concerning Michaela's death. Germaine interrupted, asking if she should leave. As Clarith apologized and prepared to exit for disrupting the conversation, the resistance leader stopped her, confirming with Keel if she was the Clarith they were speaking about. Keel argued Germaine's intentions, both her and York replied it would be good to have another member and that it was her choice. Заметив смятение Клариссы, Жермен представила всех, прося о помощи Фризиса в устранении нехватки финансов и людей в обмен на освобождение его конфискованного имущества из лап Люцифении. Подытожив свои объяснения, она спросила, хотела бы Кларисса отомстить за убийство Микаэлы и, когда Кларисса ответила, что подумает, сказала ей, что все понимает. Жермен продолжила угрожать беловолосовой служанке на случай, если она их предаст, нно Кил прервал ее, сказав, что Кларисса не сдаст их. После того, как Кил избежал возвращения к их дискуссии, девушка извинилась за беспокойство, поблагодарила их за гостепреимство, и отправилась вместе с Йорк. Noticing Clarith's confusion, Germaine introduced themselves, begging for the Freesis' assistance to make up for the resistance's shortage in both funding and members in exchange for securing Keel's confiscated properties from Lucifenia. Concluding her explanation, she asked if Clarith wanted to avenge Michaela's murder and, after Clarith responded she would think about it, told her she understood. Germaine proceeded to threaten the white-haired servant if she betrayed them but Keel interrupted, saying Clarith wouldn't sell them out. After Keel evaded her attempt to return to their discussion, she apologized for bothering them, thanked them for their hospitality, then left with York.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 На следующий день, в Люцифенианском баре, Жермен узнала от Клариссы, что Кил Фризис согласился помочь им; она спросила Клариссу, хотела ли бы она присоединиться, но девушка отказалась, сказав, что хотя она и ненавидила Дочь Зла, она была слаба, в отличие от Жермен. Извинившись, разочарованная Жермен спросила, что девушка будет делать, и получила ответ, что та собирается жить в одиночестве в каком-то тихом месте, где Кил нашел для нее работу. Пожелав ей удачи, девушка проводила Клариссу взглядом, и вскоре после этого стала свидетельницей, как пара наемников из группировки наемников Венома вступили в конфликт с владельцем бара и предотвратила вмешательство Йорка в этот конфликт. Впоследствие, Сопротивление и она сама оплатили их выпивку и покинули бар. The next day, at a Lucifenian bar, Germaine learned from Clarith that Keel Freesis agreed to aid them; she asked Clarith if she would join her cause but the girl refused, saying that although she hated The Daughter of Evil, she was weak unlike Germaine. Apologizing, the disappointed Germaine asked what she would do, hearing the white-haired girl say she would live alone somewhere quiet, where Keel found work for her. Wishing her well, she watched as Clarith left and soon after witnessed a couple of mercenaries from the Venom Mercenary Group get into a conflict with the bar owner and stopped York from getting involved. Afterward, the Resistance and she paid for their drinks and left the bar. Некоторое время спустя, Жермен посетила их базу в лесу Блужаний в последний раз вместе с Йорком, Секка, Минаж и синеволосым мужчиной в маске. Обсудив численность их армии и лояльность человека в манске, Йорк спросил Жермен, действительно ли она верит ему. Подойдя к мистическому товарищу, она коснулась его маски и намекнула, что подозревала, кто он, удивив его, и сказала другим членам верить ему, так как он им помогает. Человек сказал им обращаться к нему "Качесс" и во время их встреч. Отец Шартетты прибыл с доспехами Леонарда, перекованных для Жермен, и огромный меч для Шартетты. Поблагодарив его, Жермен спросила, действительно ли он разрешает своей дочери сражаться в предстоящей революции. Sometime later, Germaine visited their base in the Forest of Bewilderment for the last time along with York, Sekka, Minage, York, and the blue-haired, masked man. Discussing their army's numbers and the loyalty of the masked man, Germaine was asked by York if she actually trusted him. Approaching the mysterious member, she touched his mask and hinted to him that she suspected who he was, surprising him, and told the other members to trust him since he was helping them. He told them to refer to him as "Kachess" and during their meeting, Chartette's father arrived with Leonhart's armor reforged for Germaine and a large sword for her to give Chartette. Thanking him, Germaine asked if he was really allowing his daughter to fight in the coming revolution. Получив ответ от старика, Жермен спросила Йорка, есть ли какой-нибудь способ вывести ее брата, Аллена, из дворца. Он ответил, что они не могли рисковать утечкой информации во дворец, и Жермен попыталась урезонить его тем, что сильное чувство справедливости ее брата может помочь им. Йорк ответил на это, что Рилиан и Аллен стали очень близки, к сильному смущению Жермен. Уверенная, что ее брат может сбежать и сам, она закрыла эту тему. After the old man's reply, Germaine asked York if there was any way to get her brother, Allen, out of the palace. He responded that they couldn't risk leaking intelligence to the palace and Germaine tried to reason that her brother's strong sense of justice would help them. York reported that Allen and Riliane had become very close, much to Germaine's confusion. Confident that her brother could escape on his own, she put the matter to rest.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Lucifenian Revolution В день Люцифенианской революции, Жермен и члены Восстания вернулись в бар, чтобы подготовиться. Заметив, как к барменщице пристают два наемника, которые были замечены тут ранее, Йорк атаковал одного, а Жермен кинула бутылкой в другого, а затем ударила. Утихомирив наемников, революционерка в красных доспехах вышла перед толпой рядом с баром, и объявила начало революции. Командуя боем при Ролламе, Жермен и ее силы начали проигрывать, когда Фонд Фризиса обеспечили их оружием. Вооруженные, Жермен встретилась лицом к лицу с Лилиан Муше во время сражения, перед тем как Сопротивление смогло победить Люцифенианскую армию. The day of the Lucifenian Revolution, Germaine and members of the Resistance returned to the bar to prepare. Witnessing the molestation of a barmaid by the two mercenaries from before, York attacked one and Germaine threw a bottle at the other one before proceeding to punch him in the face. Subduing the mercenaries, the red-armored revolutionary stood up before the crowd outside the bar and announced the beginning of their revolution.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Commanding the battle at Rollam, Germaine and her forces were losing when the Freesis Foundation supplied them with weapons. Newly armed, Germaine faced Riliane Mouchet during the fighting before the Resistance managed to defeat the Lucifenian army.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Неделями позже, Жермен и ее силы оттеснили армию Люцифении к воротам замка. Качес доложил Жермен о победе, на что девушка сказала ему, что необходимо все сделать быстро, прежде чем солдаты, сражающиеся в Эльфегорте вернулись в качестве подкрепления во дворец, подметив, что Восстанию очень повезло, что Марлон не послал за подкреплением человека в маске во всеуслышание. Поинтересовавшись о травме своего товарища, Качес предупредил ее о Гасте Веноме, вернувшемся в замок. Затем пришел Йорк и при Жермен извинился за ранение Секи, его дочери, в бою, а Жермен встала впереди армии революционеров и повела их в атаку на дворец. Weeks later, Germaine and her forces pushed the Lucifenian forces back to the palace gates. Kachess declared to her their victory, and Germaine told him they needed to hurry before the soldiers fighting in Elphegort returned to reinforce the palace, saying how lucky they were that Marlon did not send reinforcements for the masked man to hear. While asking about her comrade's injury, Kachess warned her of Gast Venom, who retreated to the palace. York came and after Germaine apologized for the injury of Sekka, his daughter, in the fighting, she stood in front of the revolutionary army and led the charge into the palace. Войдя в Небесный Двор со стороны главных ворот, Жермен предложила пощадить Люцифенианские силы, если они сдадутся, но ее предложение было отвергнуто. Армия революционеров двинулась вперед, превосходя их количественно, до тех пор пока группа служанок, возглавляемая Марьям Футапе, останавливая продвижение сопротивления. Шартетта прибыла и предложила Жермен прорваться ко дворцу, пока та отвлекала Марьям. Проследуя за Качесом в замок, она приказала армии осаждать его, надеясь, что Шартетта выживет до сражения в стенах замка. Сражаясь с Королевской Стражей и Гастом Веномом в Зале Зеркал, Жермен отругала Гаста за оскорбление ее павших товарищей и атаковала его. Во время боя, веко Жермен было травмировано, и из-за кровотечения она несколько ослепла. Но прежде чем Гаст нанес ей фатальный удар, девушка-мечник прислушалась к шагам Гаста и ударила его мечом, нанеся ему серьезную рану. Entering into the Heavenly Yard from the main gates, Germaine offered the Lucifenian forces mercy if they surrendered but her offer fell on deaf ears. The revolutionary army charged forward with their overwhelming numbers until a group of maids, led by Mariam Futapie, began halting the resistance's advance. Chartette arrived and motioned for Germaine to break into the palace while she distracted Mariam. Following Kachess inside, she ordered for the army to assault the palace, hoping Chartette would survive before continuing the charge inside the palace walls. Battling the Royal Guard and Gast Venom in the Hall of Mirrors, Germaine berated Gast for insulting her fallen men and battled him. During their fight, Germaine's eyelid was grazed and her bleeding blinded her. Before Gast dealt the fatal blow, the lady swordsman listened for Gast's movement and struck him with her blade, wounding him. Когда девушка обернулась лицом к лицу к нему, умирающий Гаст усмехнулся над тем, что не узнал герб, который она носила, будучи дочерью ее старого друга, Леонарда. Жермен спросила, видел ли он слугу принцессы, Аллена, с Дочерью Зла, на что он ответил, что не знал, где они были. Когда же Жермен спросила Гаста, почему он не сбежал, а продолжил сражаться, то получила ответ, что он сражался за деньги. После смерти наемника пришла Шартетта, и обеспокоилась за рану Жермен, но та ответила, что все будет хорошо. Turning around to face him, the dying Gast laughed at not recognizing the heraldry she wore as the daughter of his old friend, Leonhart. Germaine asked if he saw the servant to the princess, Allen, with The Daughter of Evil and he responded that he didn't know where they were. Asking why he didn't escape and kept fighting, Gast replied that it was because he fought for the money. After the mercenary's death, Chartette came, and was worried about Germaine's injury until the resistance leader told her it would heal. Полюбопытствова о бое Шартетты, Жермен выслушала ее рассказ о том, как раненная Марьям сбежала перед тем, как Йорк сказал ей о Качесе и о смерте премьер-министра Миниса. Не в состоянии обнаружить ни принцессу, ни брата, Жермен приказала своим людям помочь в поисках Рилиан. Йорк и Шартетта остановили её, предложив ей отдохнуть из-за ее ранения, а они продолжили бы без неё. Жермен прошла курс экстренной медицинской помощи и поспешила в Зал Звуков, едва услышав, что принцесса была схвачена. Несмотря на все уговоры Йорка, Жермен пересилила себя, чтобы самолично убедиться, что принцесса схвачена, несмотря на свое ранение. Из-за ухудшегося зрения, она увидела лишь размытую фигуру принцессы, но лица разглядеть не могла. На мнгновение, она не была полностью уверена, что схватила именно Рилиан, пока пленница не начала дергаться и не закричала, чтобы революционеры отпустили ее. Curious about Chartette's battle, Germaine listened as she told her how the injured Mariam escaped before York told her Kachess's and of the death of Prime Minister Minis. Unable to locate either the princess or her brother, Germaine ordered them to help her search for Riliane. York and Chartette stopped her and told her to rest because of her injury and went on without her. Germaine underwent emergency treatment for her eye and rushed toward the Hall of Sounds after hearing a report that the princess was captured. Despite York's pleas, Germaine pushed herself so she could personally confirm it despite her injury. Narrowing her vision, she vaguely saw the form of the princess although the face was obscure to her. For a moment, she was unconvinced until the captured Riliane struggled and screamed for the revolutionaries to let go of her. The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Marlon Reforms Пятью днями позже, Жермен присутствовала на мирных переговоров в Зале Звуков между Сопротивлением, Марлонами и Эльфегортом. После того как Кил Фризис поприветствовал ее, красноволосая воительница поблагодарила торговца за его помщь, которая помогла им одержать победу. С прибытием короля Эльфегорта, Сони Эльфен, и после подтвержедния его присуттвия, Жермен предложила Королю Марлона начать. Качес, сняв свою маску, раскрыл, что он является Кайлом Марлоном, удивив всех, кроме Жермен. Five days later, Germaine attended the peace talks in the Hall of Sounds between the Resistance, Marlon, and Elphegort. Congratulated by Keel Freesis, the red-armored warrior thanked the merchant for his support that gave her their victory. With the arrival of the Elphegort king, Sohni Elphen, and after confirming attendance, Germaine told the King of Marlon to start. Kachess, removing his mask, revealed he was Kyle Marlon, surprising everyone but Germaine. When she sarcastically asked why "Kachess" wasn't wearing his mask, the Marlon King responding that there was no longer any need to conceal his identity. As the meeting continued, Germaine urged the Elphegort king to show mercy to the captured Lucifenian soldiers and discussed the surviving members of the Three Heroes: Mariam and Elluka. She asked if Mariam's body was killed due to her battle with Chartette but Kyle responded that it was due to a stab wound through her back. As Kyle announced that Lucifenia would become a Marlon territory, Germaine calmed the seething York to let the Marlon King finish. When invited to be part of Kyle's Lucifenian government, she refused. When asked if she met the arrested princess, Germaine told Kyle she only removed her bandages the day before. She, along with the rest present at the meeting, did not object as Kyle announced The Daughter of Evil's execution.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Daughters of Evil Germaine later went to the underground prison to visit the princess before her death. Announcing her name from across the iron bars, Germaine was surprised when the princess began to laugh and told her how irregular it was for her to laugh before being killed. While The Daughter of Evil approached her, she told the spoiled princess her execution date and that it was the time for her to confess her crimes to God. After disregarding the resistance leader and telling her to leave, Germaine recognized her face as that of Allen. Shocked and perplexed, Germaine discovered that the prisoner was her foster brother and listened as he told her the whole story about how the princess was his twin sister and that he swapped places with her so she could escape. After letting Allen's surprising revelation sink in, she told him he could be released. Despite Allen's insistence that it was impossible, Germaine tried to convince him that since he was a servant, he should be freed and everyone should be told. Arguing, Germaine told him how she now understood his hostility when they first met and how he selflessly saved her and Chartette even when everyone else gave up, saying he wasn't the villain. Her foster brother retorted that Kyle visited earlier and already determined his execution date, warning her to be wary of him. Finding it all odd, Germaine ran to the lounge room and returned with the prison keys to free him, telling him they needed to escape with Chartette and live happily together, discarding her responsibilities as the revolution's leader. Tears welling in her eyes at how they could escape even though their foster father was dead, Allen asked her about their father's refashioned armor she wore and if Chartette's father fixed the damaged shoulder. Surprised, Germaine told him it was The Daughter of Evil and her brother only laughed after discovering her motives for the revolution was her vengeance. Calling his sister a Daughter of Evil like Riliane, Germaine weakly denied it and begged him not say it. Ignoring her, Allen told her he would assist her in her revenge because he was the one who murdered their foster father. Germaine screamed, her cries echoing throughout the prison. Two days later, Germaine stood on the execution platform in Millennial Square. She wondered how Leonhart was doing in heaven and fantasized that him, Mariam Futapie, and the Royal Guards partying together while he drank. In contrast, she thought about how everyone alive was leaving or getting lonelier. From among the crowds she saw Chartette causing a commotion as they all awaited the death of The Daughter of Evil. She asked her deceased parent if the "Evil" would end after the execution. After the public execution which resulted in her foster brother's death, Germaine returned to the palace.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Witch Hunt Germaine later left the palace to go on holiday, joined by Chartette. At some point, she sent a letter to Keel to thank him for his help and to report the situations of Chartette and her other friends.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter Three months into their trip, Kyle ordered for the revolutionary hero's arrest after incorporating Lucifenia as a Marlon territory and Germaine was forced to become a fugitive. The two traveled together for years across the region while avoiding capture from Marlon.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 In EC 503, the two met up with the former resistance members in the Beelzenian Empire. Seeking refuge, the two rejoined the Resistance as it took shelter from Marlon.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook In EC 504, the two became soldiers for the Empire and resided around Rockbane.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Beelzenian Soldier Although serving as part of the Langley Troops defending the border, Germaine spent a great deal of time drinking instead. In EC 505, the drunken Germaine collapsed under a tree in the cemetery by the camp and drifted into a stupor. When someone approached, she clung to her skirt to keep her from leaving, calling out to Allen and Leonhart. Told to calm down, Germaine awoke from her nightmare and apologized for her drunken state. When the girl chastised her for being drunk during the day, Germaine questioned how she knew her and the girl introduced herself as Yukina Freesis. Recognizing Keel's daughter, she commented on her growth and asked how he was doing. After Yukina explained she hadn't seen him for a year because of traveling, the former revolutionary recounted how she too had been gone on a journey with Chartette after everything in Lucifenia became "troublesome". Pried by Yukina for the details, she avoided a specific answer and queried why the child came to Beelzenia. The curious girl stated it was to ask questions and when Germaine attempted to brush her off again until the child asked about the Witch Hunt. Displeased by Yukina's information, she responded that it was fake and explained what transpired. Yukina then noted that Kyle believed Germaine killed Michaela in order to start up the Revolution, hence his actions. After a long pause, the swordswoman asked where she heard that and Yukina stated it was from her journey. Uncertain on its validity, Germaine replied that it was not a reason for Kyle's sudden change. Once Yukina asked if she did kill Michaela, Germaine, in disbelief, questioned its importance to her; learning she was the child's servant, Germaine questioned if she planned to arrest her and bring her to Marlon. With the novelist's assurance she just wanted to know the truth, Germaine admitted she never even met Michaela. After chastising the child's naivety, Germaine was confused by Yukina's decision to live with there with them. Despite her string of excuses for why the child couldn't stay, Yukina confidentally stated she would even use her family's influence. Germaine then asked if she was at least ashamed of using her family relations to get what she wanted, and the child admitted not at all. In response, the shocked Germaine commented that she was an evil girl and relented her opposition.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Two weeks later, Germaine went to a bar in Rockbane and drank bottles of wine until she went into a deep slumber. When Yukina and Chartette attempted to wake her to fight off the undead monster following them, she simply muttered in her sleep and snored.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Three days later, Germaine helped in the battle against the army of the undead conjured by Ney Futapie. Fighting alongside Chartette, she told her friend they couldn't let the monsters reach Fifth Street until all the refugees took shelter. Asked their numbers, Germaine stated there were five and told Chartette to take them on. When Chartette barked to look left, the former revolutionary hacked one of the reanimated soldiers chasing the Beelzenian forces in half and asked if they were endless. During a brief reprieve, Germaine saw Yukina supplying aid to the soldiers and asked why she was there instead of the Imperial City. Noting she couldn't fight, the former hero recommended she stay off the front lines. When Yukina asked, Germaine stated she was indeed a great help, but that York might not like the idea. Yukina added that it was also a unique experience and Germaine sighed, noting that the young novelist treated it like a game. When another soldier was antipicated to come their way, they waited for it but instead saw Riliane Mouchet approach on horseback with the soldier skewered on her lance, claiming she came to speak with the Emperor. When the Empire launched its offensive on Retasan Fortress, Germaine refused to participate and often stayed in Rockbane's bar on its first street. One day, Riliane joined her at the bar and the two conversed amiably whilst drinking. Yukina then arrived and joined them, conversing with the former Retasan commander. Teased by Riliane for her sorry state, Germaine insisted the undead soldier problem wasn't resolved and that someone needed to stay behind. Riliane retorted that the Beelzenian soldier didn't want to fight, calling her a coward. Germaine then suggested Riliane go in her place before muttering that the fighting is pointless and explained her belief that the fighting was pointless vengeance and amounted to nothing. After a long silence, Riliane queried if she spoke from experience and asked if the rumors were true that she started the revolution to have revenge on The Daughter of Evil for killing her father. Germaine angrily denied it and the two stared intently at each other. When Yukina asked to confirm that they referred to Leonhart, the former revolutionary remained silent while Riliane answered. When the refugee said her actions were dumb and that she went through with it regardless to kill a more tyrant, Germaine feebily retorted that her idea of it was too simplistic. Riliane then recountered her father's praise for Leonhart and his straightforward nature and Germaine declared that was why any man could kill him. After Riliane asked if she was ashamed of Leonhart, Germaine responded she respected him and Riliane then implored her to follow in his footsteps and take action. Finished with their conversation, Germaine said she was drunk and would return after sorting things out at their headquarters. Once Riliane said she had to sober up first, Germaine stared and asked about Commander Gaston's death in the revolution and if she held any hate for the Resistance. With Riliane's response that she simply came to see the soldiers who defeated her father and bore no grudge against them, Germaine left the bar, satisfied, and reported to their base. Soon after, Germaine suggested they conduct nightly raids on Retasan and spread rumors that would sow chaos among Ney's soldiers. With the plan's success, much of Retasan was captured within several days and Germaine was planned to be given a celebration.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Service to the Sorceress In the midst of the successful campaign, Gumillia arrived in the city and hired Germaine to be her personal bodyguard as they traveled back to Lucifenia to investigate Ney and Kyle. Interested in learning the reasons for Kyle's actions, Germaine accepted the job and took a temporary leave from the Beelzenian army. The next day, the swordswoman attended to the carriage when she overheard Gumillia speaking with someone and came up to ask what was wrong. Seeing Yukina, Germaine didn't hide her disapproval and answered Yukina's questions regarding her presence there. Yukina asked if she was interested in "sin" and, confused by what she meant, Germaine said she only wanted to meet with Kyle, admitting Riliane was right and she had to do her best for her country. Refusing to say goodbye, Yukina joined them on the carriage and the mercenary demanded to know what she was doing. After the young novelist explained her plan to have them infiltrate the palace as her servants, Germaine protested. Noting that she planned to use her family's influence again, she sighed and stated it was Gumillia's decision. When the sorceress agreed to let Yukina go along, the exasperated Germaine commented on how she had to look after more people.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 After learning Kyle was attending a dinner party at Koopa's mansion, the mage and her sellsword disguised themselves as Yukina's masked, Asmodean bodyguards and the three went to the estate but neither Germaine nor Gumillia were permitted to enter.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1The next day, they donned their disguises again and entered the palace with Yukina. The three kneeled before Kyle while the young novelist greeted him. When a guard demanded they remove their masks, Gumillia stated it was the law of their family to not reveal their faces and Kyle accepted their wishes. As Yukina prepared to search the palace for new novel ideas, they accompanied her out of the Hall of Mirrors.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 2 When Gumillia attempted to acquire the mirror from Kyle's possession, Germaine helped with the recovery but shattered a window. Soon after, Kyle discovered Germaine and accused her of murdering Michaela. Aware of what actually occurred, she attempted to persuade the arrogant king to abandon his blinded idea of revenge and pursue his own dream. Although shaken by her words, Kyle refused and Germaine escaped through the broken window. Germaine met up with Yukina and Gumillia at the Millienium Tree Forest. Two weeks since their palace adventure, the demon-transformed Kyle tracked the three and attacked Germaine in a crazed frenzy. Although managing to fend him off, Germaine saw Kyle begin shifting his onslaught to Yukina and tackled her to dodge him. With her sword broken, Germaine was left vulnerable but the Marlon king was quelled by Gumillia and Michaela, freeing Kyle of the Demon of Pride's influence. Germaine later accompanied Gumillia as the sorceress prepared to leave for Marlon with Yukina, Kyle, and Shaw to uncover the truth behind Kyle's possession and the events surrounding it. Before leaving, Chartette arrived and entrusted her rocket glove and a new sword to the red swordswoman before being dragged away by Riliane. Shortly after, they set sail for Marlon on the King's flagship, Royal Victory.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Praefatio of Blue While at sea, the ship was attacked by pirates. Recognizing them, Germaine identified the pirates as former members of the Venom Mercenary Group who were supposed to have been executed. Armed with her new sword, she battled alongside Kyle and successfully drove them off, only for a giant octopus to suddenly sink the escaping thieves' ship. After evading the creature, they continued their voyage and arrived at Jamet. When Yukina reunited with her family, Keel invited Germaine and Gumillia over for dinner. During the event, the bodyguard became drunk and began rambling about all the dangers Yukina suffered during her trip abroad, much to everyone's dismay. Sometime later, Yukina rushed to Germaine and told her how Elluka had visited but was acting strange. The child explained to the swordswoman how Elluka didn't know her name despite meeting her before, refused Yukina's offer of black tea that she loved, and referred to Gumillia in an endearing manner. While voicing her skepticism that anything was wrong, they suddenly heard a sharp noice and ran outside the Freesis home to see Elluka and Gumillia battling one another. After revealing that she was Abyss I.R., the sorceress summoned three black bears to attack Gumillia. With her sword augmented by the green-haired mage, Germaine easily killed all three. When Abyss I.R. grabbed Gumillia only for both to be thrown into the air, Germaine took advatange of the situation and attempted to finish off the sorceress. Gumillia stopped her, saying that Elluka had regained control. The sorceress then explained to them that her spirit had been residing in Gumillia since her body was taken by Abyss I.R. Afterwards, Germaine assisted Kyle in his planned attack on Castle Hedgehog to confront his mother, Prim Marlon. While battling the queen dowager's undead army conjured by Ney, Germaine managed to help Kyle enter the castle, fending off the undead soldiers while he and two other soldiers entered the clocktower where Prim was residing. Later, she entered the clocktower just as the demon-possessed Ney was about to kill the Marlon king and rushed over to his rescue. Lunging at the golden-haired assassin, Germaine managed to distract her long enough for Kyle to use Chartette's rocket glove to incapacitate Ney and restrain her. Having fulfilled her role as Gumillia's escort, the sorceress released Germaine from her service and the swordswoman returned to Lucifenia. She later met Yukina again, learning that she planned to visit Clarith while searching for her mother, Mikina. Germaine decided to accompany her. During their stay, Yukina introduced Germaine to Rin and tensed up at the sight of her. After an akward silence, Germaine politely greeted the girl before leaving the room. Later on, Germaine encountered Mikina on the coastline and confronted her, learning that Abyss I.R. was controlling her body. Noticing how the sorceress's red cat always accompanied her, she deduced that it was her true body and went searching for it. The sorceress attacked and, although her neck was injured, it quickly healed, much to the sorceress's interest. Finding the feline mage in an abandoned cabin, Germaine charged at it. Supported by the spirit of Allen, Germaine skewered the cat, defeating the sorceress and freeing Mikina of her control.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue New Four Horsemen Afterwards, Germaine traveled with Chartette to the east. In EC 508, they arrived in Divine Levianta during the terrorist strikes caused by Neo Apocalypse. Encountering Abyss I.R. again, despite her apparent demise, the two battled. While fighting, Germaine's neck injury from her previous battle with the sorceress took hold and she was defeated. The sorceress possessed her body and it was used during the New Four Horsemen Incident.Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook Her body remained the vessel for the sorceress' spirit for over a century, continuing to use it under the name "Julia Abelard".The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Chapter 5 Legacy Historically, Germaine would be known as the hero of the Lucifenian Revolution who succeeded in overthrowing The Daughter of Evil. Her actions would be detailed by Yukina in her novel titled "Daughter of Evil", telling the true events that occurred and becoming very popular by Gallerian Marlon's time. After the Toragay Serial Killings by Margarita Blankenheim, rumors spread about the mysterious leader of Père Noël, Julia Abelard, including that she had been a reincarnation of Germaine and that Germaine had become immortal.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Chapter 5 Personality and Traits Germaine was a strong-willed and passionate woman. While often acting on her feelings and instincts, she showed reserve and acted practically when dealing with the Resistance and Kyle.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 She was very close with her foster father, Leonhart, and trusted his judgment even if she was unaware of his reasoning.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 After he was killed, Germaine becomes overcome with hate for Riliane, harboring an intense determination to overthrow and kill The Daughter of Evil, motivating her to sow the seeds for the Lucifenian Revolution.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Germaine loved her foster brother, Allen, often praising him and questioning why he was only a servant instead of one of her father's personal guards.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Despite this, she admitted she found him sarcastic and unlikeable and enjoyed teasing him. Germaine was also very loyal to family and friends, willing to abandon her duties to the Resistance to escape with AllenThe Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 and hesitating to abandon Chartette when she battled Mariam Futapie.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 She also shared a long friendship with Yukina Freesis. It was assumed that Germaine and Riliane made peace with each other after their meeting.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue She shared her father's love for alcohol, loving red wine. She loved it so much, she wondered if she was a reincarnation of the legendary vampiress, Vanika Conchita.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Germaine appeared to handle water poorly, as she was shown to be seasick during her trip to Marlon.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Skills and Abilities Growing up with Leonhart, Germaine learned the art of swordsmanship and was proficient in the use of a rapier. When temporarily blinded during her duel with Gast Venom, she was able to accurately listen for his movements to strike him. During the same fight, she demonstrated the ability to learn the habits and patterns in her opponent's fighting style and predict his actions.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 She was also prone to starting fights, in which Leonhart stated that no man would dare marry her.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 She was also a heavy drinker, able to drink 20 shots and still be standing. After Leonhart's death, she became less resilient to drinking and couldn't even handle 10 shots.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Due to her blood relation to Banica Conchita, Germaine was able to heal at a faster pace than regular humans.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Character Connections Leonhart Avadonia: Germaine's adopted father. Germaine loved her father very much, sharing his love of wine and headstrong nature, and would make efforts to please him such as holding off on drinking wine. She became overcome with grief and rage at his death; even after making peace with it, Germaine continued to miss her father. She often made silent remarks directed at him and looked to his memory for guidance. Allen Avadonia: Germaine's adopted brother. Germaine stated that Allen was often sarcastic and unlikeable, but the two had become very close after their rescue of Chartette. Germaine was impressed with Allen's swordsmanship, and sense of justice, affectionately referring to him as her "righteous brother," and often was concerned for his well being. While horrified to learn of his role in her father's death, Germaine missed Allen bitterly after his execution. Chartette Langley: Germaine's childhood friend. Germaine was flattered by Chartette's treating her as a big sister, despite her older age, and enjoyed spending time with her. While trusting Chartette’s credibility as an informant, Germaine was constantly concerned for her safety, dating back from childhood; after seeing her take part in the revolution, she gained new respect for her fighting abilities. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Germaine's target of revenge. Germaine was disgusted by Riliane's abuse of power, growing to hate her after the princess had Leonhart assassinated. This hatred was her main motivation in starting the Lucifenian Revolution. After Allen’s death and several years had passed, Germaine became disillusioned with vengeance and eventually forgave Riliane. Kyle Marlon: A source of support for the resistance. Germaine, while amused by Kyle's altered behavior in his "Kachess" persona, appreciated his motivations of revenge for joining the Lucifenian Resistance. She bore him no ill will for the annexation of Lucifenia, although became concerned for him once he became influenced by the Demon of Pride during his rule; understanding his pain, she tried to persuade him to give up his goal of revenge. York: A fellow member of the resistance. Germaine often spent time with York and trusted him as her second-in-command during the Lucifenian Revolution. While often taking part in his battles, she also provided a voice of reason to his quick temper, stopping him from rash action. Gumillia: Germaine's employer. Germaine saw Gumillia as a viable source of income and agreed with her goals for continuing the greater good. Yukina Freesis: A friend of Germaine's. Over the course of their acquaintance Germaine and Yukina became very close, with Germaine taking a protective role over the girl and later spending time with her after her employment to Gumillia had ended. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Germaine's name is a female French derivative of the male name "Germain"; it is derived from the Latin word ''germānus meaning "brother" and its female equivalent can be interpreted as "sibling" or "sister". *Her last name, Avadonia, received by her foster father, seems to be a corruption of Abbadon. *Germaine's name is partially inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, MEIKO, with Germaine's romanization containing "mei" in it. Curiosities *In the Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook, Germaine is noted to heal faster than normal humans, recovering from both minor and serious injuries at a quicker pace. *Ironically, she would question if she was the reincarnation of the legendary Vampiress Vanika Conchita due to her zeal for drinking wine.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 *Her exceptional beauty as noted by her foster father is referenced in Five the Pierrot when the possessed Germaine, I. the Santa, is characterized as the "sexy beauty" in her description in Père Noël. *Due to her lineage to Duke Venomania, Germaine has the potential to develop Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome and pass it onto future generations.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Gallery Concept Art= 947991.jpg|Germaine's profile in Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Germaineconcept.png|Concept art of Germaine in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Germaine.png|Germaine's profile from The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 |-| Song Apparitions= Url.jpg|Germaine (left) as seen in The Daughter of Evil Daughter_Of_White_full_114426.jpg|Germaine Avadonia as she appears in The Daughter of White Germaine-hand.png|Germaine as she appears in Handbeat Clocktower |-| Book Apparitions= 12770.jpg|Germaine in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow FanGreen.png|Germaine in the background as seen in Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Praeludium.jpg|Germaine in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red RinNeyAvadoniaFamily.png|Germaine with Leonhart and Allen in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue artist comments Akuno 002.jpg|Germaine with Allen and Leonhart Fanbook9.jpg|Germaine, Allen and Leonhart in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook |-| Manga Apparitions= Charactersretrouver.png|Germaine in The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver DoE_manga_Germaine.png|Germaine as she appears on the Aku Musu cover GermaineAkuMusu.png|Germaine in the yonkoma opera germaine.PNG|Germaine in The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa~ GermaineDSoE.png|Germaine as she appears in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga |-| VG Apparitions= 133144785469613205775.jpg|Germaine as seen in the game Project Mirai |-| Misc= Dycdq474-img425x600-13656035689x8gx262442.jpg|Germaine's Story of Evil card Germainecard.jpg|Ultra rare card variant GermaineAkuMusuCard.jpg|Germaine's Aku Musu card promoting its first volume Germaine.JPG|Illustration of Germaine by Suzunosuke Germainecharavi.png|Avatar of Germaine to promote The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 manga Appearances